Cow's Night Out/Transcript
Here's the episode 19th from Season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's a Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with Otis going through the Corn field) * Otis: Screaming Scuba Diver! Businessman! Fairy Princess! They're terrifying! They're... Actually, those are the lamest scarecrows I've ever seen. * Timmy Turner: Yeah, and I was once a scarecrow before. * Sunset Shimmer: Come on. Can't you guys do better than this? * Peck: Ok, guys. Those were just practice. Freddy? * Freddy: Voice Yeah? * Peck: Show then the real scarecrow now. * Freddy: It's so scary I can barely look. (pokes himself with a needle) Ow. * Otis: It better be. Those crows have grown really aggressive lately. * Timmy Turner: What did you except? They're French Canadian crows. They're always aggressive. (Flashback to Duke being chased by the crows on a tractor) * Crow (scarf): You can run, but you can't hide sheep dog! * Crow: We are your worst nightmare. French Canadian crows with anger issues! * Crow (hat): Throw more corn at him! (The crows throws corn at Duke and they laugh) * Crow (scarf): We laugh at your pain. * Crows: Quebec! Quebec! Quebec! (Back to the present) * Otis: (shutters) * Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry. Hopefully these new scarecrows will send them packing. * Freddy: Behold, the scariest scarecrow costume ever conceived. (holds up a bunny costume) * Peck: Ta-da! * Otis: A bunny suit? * Timmy Turner: How is a bunny scary? * Freddy: Bunnies are terrifying! With the nasty pertuing teeth and their horrible pink noses. * Peck: Like the devil's own nose. * Freddy: Here. See for yourself. (He puts the costume on Otis) * Otis: Guys, please. The last thing I need is for someone to see me--- (Suddenly the Jersey Cows comes from behind and starts laughing at Otis) * Eddy: Hey, look at Teether Cotton Tail! * Otis: Jersey Cows, there's a good explanation for this. * Eddy: Yeah, your ballerina costume is in the cleaners. Man, O-tis, you and those 2 kids used to be the coolest guys in the county. Now look at yourselves. You gone soft. * Bud: Yeah, soft. * Timmy Turner: We have not gone soft! * Sunset Shimmer: We still got what it takes. * Otis: Yeah. We're cooler than....a cool breeze....of...coolness. * Igg: Says the guy with the floppy ears over here. * Otis: Screaming * Eddy: What a waste! You 3 lost it when you started hanging with those banryard lamos. * Sunset Shimmer: Hey, you take that back. * Otis: What, she said. They are not lamos. * Timmy Turner: I bet our friends are going to something totally cool. (Pig comes in) * Pig: Hey, guys. I learn how to juggle. (tries and misses) Nail it. * Abby: Guys, y’all ready to bringing it in tonight's bingo game? Nothing gets the blood chruning like bingo. (The Jersey Cows leaves laughing) * Eddy: See you around, Lame-O-tis! * Sunset Shimmer: (sighs) (Later that night, at the bingo game) * Everett: I, 21 (wheezing) * Otis: (sighs) * Sunset Shimmer: I'm so bored. * Timmy Turner: I know. (All 3 looks around and sees Abby sluring, Pig digging in his ear, and Duke chewing on a chew toy) * Everett: N (wheezing) 36. * Otis: Pip, please, please tell me you’re not playing Bingo. * Pip: You kidding me? I would be caught dead playing bingo. * Otis: Thank you. * Pip: Yeah. * Timmy Turner: So what are you playing? * Pip: I'm playing video checkers. Aha, King me sucker. * Otis: Ow. What are we doing here? (All 3 gets even more annoyned) * Otis: Ahhh, I can't take it anymore! * Winnie the Pooh: What's the problem, Otis? * Timmy Turner: The problem is we lost our coolness. * Cosmo: Come on, Timmy. We can cool. * Sunset Shimmer: Playin bingo isn't cool. * Otis: We used to be cool. We should be out kicking it with the Jersey Cows not playing old ladies games with you-you...lamos! (Everyone gasps) * Rabbit: How could you guys? * Sunset Shimmer: He didn't mean that. He just lost it. * Eeyore: Well, that wasn't really nice. * Otis: Come on, guys. Let's go. * Rabbit: Oh dear. Mercy me. * Piglet: Oh dear Mercy me too. * Pig: We're not lamos. (kept digging in his ear) Uh oh. * Pip: Dude, I think you hit brain. Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes The Middle (At Mrs. Beady's House, Otis, Shimmer, and Timmy sees the Jersey Cows hiding in the bushes) * Otis: Yo, guys. We ditch the nerd herd. So, what's up? Something way cool no doubt. * Eddy: Too cool for your dorky butts. * Otis: Guys, guys. Otis is back and I'm aching for some pranking. * Timmy Turner: Yeah, what he said. * Eddy: Alright. But hold on to your udders. Things are about to get wild. (Igg sneaks up to the door and rings the bell and hides) * Mrs. Beady: Oh, I hope it's the anti cow gear I ord---(sees nobody's there)Oh I on to you Mr. Ding Dong Ditch. (Closed the door as the Jersey Cows laugh) * Eddy: Hysterically classic. * Sunset Shimmer: That's it? A ding dong ditch? That the lamest prank ever. * Eddy: You think you guys could do better? * Otis: Watch and learn. (rings the doorbell) * Mrs. Beady: Alright, whoever you are. I have a rolling pin and I know how to use it. (answers it) * Otis: (disguised as a popcorn salesman) Good evening mam. I'm Popcorn King. And you just won a lifetime supply of my world famous popping corn. Ha-ha. * Mrs. Beady: Oh. Thank you, but popcorn gets stuck in my teeth. So the thing is--- * Otis: Well, I hope have more teeth than steam in your gullet. Cause I got 300 pounds of corn with your name on it. Back the truck up, boys. * Sunset Shimmer and Timmy Turner: Yes, boss. (hands Otis a couple of barrels) * Otis: Oh, look is that a talking animal? * Mrs. Beady: What? Where? (Otis raised the temperature to high) * Otis: I'm just kidding. Animals can't talk. Well I'm off to bring life joy to others. You’re not the only peach in the barrel. Goodbye. (leaves) * Eddy: That's it? You gave her corn? * Igg: You're even lamer than we thought. * Bud: Yeah, huh. Lame. * Sunset Shimmer: Oh really? * Otis: 3....2....1. (Suddenly popcorn flooded Mrs. Beady's house) * Eddy: They are back, baby! (The Jersey cows started cheering for them. Soon after, they started playing pranks on the whole town.) * Eddy: That was pure genius. * Igg: Even my cud's laughing. * Timmy Turner: This was nothing. * Otis: Guys, we are just getting started. (Suddenly a cop car pulls up) * Sunset Shimmer: Cops! * Otis: Ok, guys, here's our story. We're actors in cow suits promoting Milk Go Awareness Month. Guys? * Sunset Shimmer: They're gone! * Timmy Turner: We been ditched! * Officer Fred: All right, you three! Step into the light where I can see you! * Otis: Uh, sure, officer. (sprays milk in the officer's eyes) * Officer Fred: Hey! They got to be around here some-(steps on his glasses) Oh come on! * Otis: Oh no, you’re glasses. I think they're broken. * Officer Fred: A funny guy, huh? Well, you know what else is funny? These heat seeking tasers! * Otis: Ok, wait before you--(gets shocked) Good night! (faints) * Officer Fred: You two got something to say? * Sunset Shimmer: We'll be in the car. (Back at the barnyard) * Abby: The nerve of those guys calling us lamos. * Cosmo: '''I know. Oooh, a nickel. Mine! * '''Eeyore: '''It figures. * '''Pip: Yeah, we do lots of cool things. * Pig: Who’s up for hand shadows? (does a bird) * Pip: Lamo. * Tigger: '''Hey, look, there's those Jersey cows. * '''Eddy: (laughs) Hey, did you see the look on those guys' faces when that cop cuff them? * Igg: I thought I was gonna bust an udder. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh no. Our friends got arrested. * Piglet: '''Oh d-d-dear. * '''Wanda: Serves them right. * Rabbit: This is no time to be right. We got to save them. * Abby: But what are we going to do? * Pig: Um, pinch them back? * Pip: Lamo. * Pig: You are. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes The Ending (In a jail cell, Otis was singing and playing the harmonica) Otis Well, we ditched our good friends '' ''Didn't think that was cool. '' ''Took up with some cows And we're feeling the fool We got the Ditch my real friends for supposly cooler ones but ironically ditched by them and now stuck in jail blues * Otis: Mercy! (Suddenly the floor started to break) * Otis: Ahh, surprise hole! (Abby, Pip, Tigger, and Piglet pops out of the hole) * Abby: Hey, guys. * Tigger: What's up? * Timmy Turner: What are you guys doing here? * Pip: Oh we thought we take a break from our incredible lameness to break you out of jail. * Otis: Lame, oh. Did you think you guys were... * Pip: Talk to the tiny paw. * Otis: Sorry paw. * Piglet: Are you ok. * Sunset Shimmer: '''We are now. * '''Pig: (stuck in the hole) Hey, a little help here please? * Otis: Pig, you too? * Pig: Give me a hand. * Winnie the Pooh: Perhaps a second hand would do nicely. (Otis pulls Pig and Pooh out of the hole) * Otis: Alright, alright. We admit it. I was a complete jerk to you guys. * Sunset Shimmer: And so have me and Timmy. I guess we forgot that we were already cool with you guys. * Timmy Turner: Can you ever forgive us? * Pig: No, no we can't. Just kidding. Hey, check out new birdie hand shadow. * Rabbit: (moans) * Pip: I'll get the key. * Officer Fred: Hello, Chuck's Lens Repair? Hello? Oh, great, now I'm talking into my pepper spray? (sprayed himself in the eyes) * Pip: (coming back with the keys) Now to quietly and delicately-- (Suddenly the wall exploded) * Sunset Shimmer: What was that? * Peck and Freddy: Hi, guys. * Pip: Guys, that was Plan K. I was still on A. * Wanda: Told you. * Officer Fred: What's going on here? * Otis: Oh, well you see. We found this rat in our cell and so the board of health came down and run some test--RUN!!! * Tigger: Make a break for it! (Everyone heads out in Beady's car as Officer Fred peruses them) * Pip: We got company. * Otis: Milk me. (drives faster) (Elsewhere,the Jersey Cows are checking out a car) * Igg: Well, well, look at this. Some idiot left his keys in the car. * Eddy: Hey, hey, hey, hey, you guys thinking what I'm thinking? * Igg: I'm thinking the thoughts. * Eddy: He's thinking the thoughts. * Bud: Definite thoughts happening. (Instead of the car, they took the bike instead) * Igg: Moon sure looks beautiful tonight. * Eddy: I treasure these moments. * Bud: Definitely treasure. (Suddenly the car chase went straight pass them) * Eddy: Hey, wasn't that Otis, those 2 kids, and their lamo friends? * Igg: Looks like a dangerous high speed chase. * All: Awesome. (Back with the gang) * Pip: Otis, he's gaining on us. * Rabbit: What do we do? * Otis: Don't worry, I'll lose him at this turnoff. (Little did he know that the turnoff was really one of his pranks. Both cars and the bicycle went for it and crashed) * Officer Fred: Alight, diesel jockeys, hands where I can see them. (glasses breaks apart) * Freddy: (whispering to Peck) I have an idea. (sneaks off with him) * Officer Fred: Yeah, Gertie, I'm gonna need some back-up. Got a bunch of goof ball punks looking at some hard time. * Otis: Sorry we got you into this guys. * Winnie the Pooh: It's ok, Otis. * Otis: Thanks, Pooh. Unlike certain people. * Sunset Shimmer: Right, guys? * Eddy: Why you looking at me for? You mean him? * Igg: Me? I didn't do nothing. It was him. * Bud: (chuckles) Yeah, it was me. Wait a minute, it wasn't me! * Timmy Turner: It was all 3 of you. * Officer Fred: Alright, alright, cut the chatter. You people are in a big bowl of trouble. * Freddy: (with Peck holding the scarecrows) Stand down, officer. * Peck: FBI. * Freddy: And FBI Fairy Princess. * Peck: We'll take it from here. * Officer Fred: Hold on now. This is my bust. * Freddy: Sir, this case is bigger than you possibly know. * Officer Fred: But. But I-- * Freddy: Back off. Or I'll have you knock back to school safety patrol faster than you can say Peter Piper pick a pack--of--pa--pac-what? * Peck: Just go! * Freddy: Yeah, go! * Officer Fred: Yes sir! Right away, sir! (drives off) * All: (Cheered) * Eddy: Man, oh man. We were wrong about your friends, you guys. They are the coolest. * Igg: Totally cold. That's how cold they are. * Bud: Very very chilly. * Igg: They're like frostbit. * Eddy: Yeah. They got-They got those blue toes. * Igg: That’s right. They're gonna lose a toe. * Eddy: You know that happened to my aunt's otter. * Otis: We told you our friends are awesome. * Timmy Turner: And there's nothing that can change that. * Pig: Hey, you guys like hand puppets. * Sunset Shimmer: With...a few exceptions. * Pip: Lame. * Otis: Yeah, totally lame. (The scene zooms out to Mrs. Beady sweeping out popcorn the next day) * Mrs. Beady: Well, no more popcorn in the house. Now, to get started on this lawn. (Suddenly, the Canadian crows flies in) * Crow: I don’t think so, woman. * Mrs. Beady: Talking crows!?! * Crow (scarf): We claim this popcorn in the name of Canada, eh! (Mrs. Beady runs back inside) Run, foolish woman! Run on your silly American legs. Today, we feast! * Crows: Quebec! Quebec! Quebec! Quebec! THE END!